1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a cover device that covers the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices have been widely distributed and used. These devices allow a user access to various types of information. Types of portable electronic devices include portable terminals, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), electronic books, etc. Such a portable electronic device, specifically, a portable terminal commonly referred to as a “smart phone,” is integrated with various functions such as a photography function, a music play function, a video function, a multimedia function, a game function, a wireless transmitting/receiving function, etc. Such portable terminals are provided with a display device on a front face so that a variety of functions may be accessed. On state-of-the-art portable terminals, the display device is often touch-sensitive and covers the entire front face of the terminal.
However, portable electronic devices and their exterior cases may be subjected to scratches or damage while in the process of being carried or used. In order to avoid such problems, portable electronic devices are provided with various cases or covers (hereinafter, generally referred to as a “cover devices”). The existing cover devices generally either cover only the rear case and the exterior edges of the portable electronic device, leaving exposed the display side so as to allow the display device to be used, or cover the entire portable electronic device through a flip-type cover, where the portion of the cover covering display side of the portable electronic device opens and closes allowing the display device to be used when needed. In the first instance, when the cover device exposing the display device is used, it is difficult to prevent occurrences of scratches or damage on the display device. In the second instance, when the flip-type cover is used, it is inconvenient and inefficient for the user to have to open the cover that covers the display device whenever the user wishes to use the display device. Further, such flip-type covers may be easily damaged as a result of the frequent opening and closing of the cover. Additionally, with both types of covers, the display devices are susceptible to damage such as scratches since the displays are exposed to the outside during use.